


Sweet Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William had always been a special case for Gabe, a zone of relative weakness in his perfect façade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sweet

**  
_Sweet Sweet_   
**   
__

_I came here to make you dance tonight;_

 _I don't care if I’m guilty pleasure for you._

 

Leaning up against the bar at whatever over crowded club that Ryland had found on his little iPhone, Gabe was carefully watching. Cataloging, not for the first time, the way that younger man moved, so fluid and so much like he was onstage that it took Gabe’s breath away. The way he abandoned himself, it was intoxicating, more so than the whiskey shots Gabe had been downing for the last 35 minutes to take the edge off.

Things like this were the reasons Gabe didn’t do relationships.

He did fuck buddies and friends and often, drunk one night stands, but no real commitment. Gabe found that this made it so he didn’t get awkward or jealous over sex, over who else his various partners may have been screwing also. Gabe always made this clear and for the most part, people didn’t mind because really, who could expect anything that even looked like monogamy when it was a well-known fact that most of the label was, or had at one point been, well acquainted with weaving in and out of each other’s beds?

That all being said, Gabe couldn’t pull anything short of vaguely annoyed when it came to his attention again with the change in song, that one, probably pretty drunk William Beckett was currently out on the dance floor, grinding way to close to the other dancers for Gabe’s comfort.

 William had always been a special case for Gabe, a zone of relative weakness in his perfect façade. Probably one of the only people that Gabe could never have, because falling into bed with William Beckett was always complicated. Gabe knew this not from personal experience but from the intuition that never allowed him to have that personal experience, and yeah, there had been moments, kisses but because they were only ever kisses and moments, and because Gabe kissed everyone and William was a very friendly drunk, Gabe could pretend.

William was his best friend, and Gabe wouldn’t risk fucking that up, not ever.

Still, it was hard to do this, to watch William be that close to someone who wasn’t him. He would give so much for it to be him, just not what it would cost.

Gabe downed another whiskey shot-his last he tells himself- and setting the shot glass down quickly, he moved towards William and his companion, a tall blond man with a strong jaw and pretty enough blue eyes.

“Bilvy.” And Gabe didn’t mean it to be so low, to make it sound so serious. But there was no missing the relative heat in his voice and he couldn’t ignore the look on Williams face.

Fuck.

“Yes Gabanti? Are you going to dance with me?”

Gabe nodded, just glad for the excuse to not look Will in the eyes, and moved to stand behind the thin man, trying to keep a small distance between them nonetheless.

William wasn’t having that though, and soon Gabe found the other man pressed hard into him, and he knew that Will would be able to feel his hardness, even if it was only a natural thing to have happen on the dance floor. Even if it wasn’t even the first time they had ever been in this situation before.

His hands just found their way to Wills hips, fuck, those hips; weapons of mass destruction Gabe swore. And he was a lucky mother fucker to be here gripping onto them so tight that there would be bruises tomorrow probably, so tight that he could hear William keen a little at the pressure and damn if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

This was not a first time for this situation, but it was the first time that Gabe was drunk enough to pull the other man back firmly into his chest and bite at the smooth, pale junction of his neck.

He heard his companion gasp out his name, head automatically lulling further to the side, presenting Gabe with more room to continue sucking on the now vaguely raised skin, leaving his mark.

“Mmm, I’m sorry.” And Gabe is, in his own way. Because turning the other man around, so he was facing him, suddenly still on the blurry movement dance floor, he knows exactly what he’s about to potentially fuck up.

Most of Gabe though is too drunk to care (or rather, too willing to believe that he is much drunker than he is, and to use that as an excuse), to fight that he wants this, so bad, and for so long.

William is actually the one to kiss him, while he’s stranded between the devil and the angel, William leans in to press the only parts of them that weren’t touching together, and then it’s anyone’s guess who adds the hot tongues battling for dominance, or who gives the first green light for hands to start roaming, groping right in the middle of some nightclub in SoHo.

“Let’s go.”  And William is giving him wide fuck me eyes, so again he nods, because yes, and please, and he just needs William again and maybe more of him so he’s totally willing when he follows the younger man out to his car, his wrist in the others firm grasp.

They don’t really make it to Wills car, so much as Gabe pins Will to the car, kissing him hard and groaning at the way the man beneath him responds, gripping at Gabe’s shoulders and pressing himself like a cat against him, rubbing their heated bodies together, making their erections brush each other.

And suddenly kissing is just again, really not enough.

“come on, please” he manages to say, pressing punctuating little nips to his friends jaw, slowly letting himself off the younger man.

“My house, now.” Again, Gabe completely agrees and he throws himself away from Will so the other man can get to the other car door, meanwhile throwing himself in the passenger seat.

The car ride has potential for awkwardness (it always does) but somehow it’s just not, maybe because William is still touching him, his long bony finger –and Gabe shivers at the thought of all the things those fingers could do- grasping Gabe’s in a totally familiar gesture that makes something inside him flutter like he’s fucking 12 again.

They still make it to Will’s apartment in 10 minutes tops.

When they get there Gabe gives in to first impulses and in lieu of locking the deadbolt, presses William tight into the door.

“Hi there.” He smiles at the locks of hair in Williams face, and is again reminded that this cannot be just a one night stand because as long as he’s been denying this, he knows full well that he has been in love with William Beckett since pretty much the first time they met.

 Back when Gabe was still vaguely with Midtown and William was an underage mess of limbs-and-stutters-and-experimentation, and nobody ever thought they would be too good of friends because they were just so different.

He leans down and kisses him again, just a tiny lip lock that nonetheless has them both a little out of breath. He doesn’t exactly want to have the conversation he knows they need to be having,  right now, not when he’s so close to getting something he’s wanted for so long, but he sighs inwardly and resigns himself to finding a way to un awkwardly ask.

It turns out, he doesn’t have to find one at all, because while he’s still trying to work out ropers of words, and phrases, Will bites his lip and says, “Um, is this like, a thing or anything because I want it to be a thing thing, and if-“

“A thing thing?” Gabe asks, cutting off Will’s familiar mad rambling mid-sentence, “what are you asking?”

“I um, “ Will takes a shaky breath and then he lets it gust out slowly, obviously trying to calm down for this part, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Gabe says quickly, almost automatically, but that just makes Will let out a frustrated breath because,

“Not that kind of love, I mean waking up together, walks in the park, huge scary love.”

Will snorts at his own in ability to articulate, and the look in his eye is so set on Gabe’s like he’s totally expecting Gabe to go running away right fucking now. It makes Gabe’s heart ache, and lift all at the same time.

“We can’t walk in parks Bilvy, we’re too famous.” And then William kisses him and yeah, Gabe thinks he gets the point, though he still lets out a scoff of appreciation at Will’s last sentence, “and I’m in love with you too you .” Because just, being able to say that to him now is, wow. Gabe kisses him harder and grabs his face, and lets his fingers dig into nearly translucent skin.

“Te qiuero Bilvy, te quiero.”


End file.
